thealan10adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Through Your Eyes
Through Your Eyes is the eighth episode of The Alan 10 Adventures. It was written by Alanomaly. Hah, this isn’t the only time I’ve been in Alexis’ body. Plot and Alexis were seen chasing Cerebronittion, who was driving in a strange, circular, yellow device with a tank of yellow liquid on the back. Alexis: What happened to him being gone? Gutrot: That’s what I was wondering. Cerebronittion: You won’t be able to catch me this time! speed Gutrot: I’m not about to let this fucker get away from me again! Shifting gears… slammed the Simplicitrix symbol. Gutrot started shrinking. His entire arm began changing to a long growing glove, skin began growing up to his face, then his face changed. Pesky Dust floats back as wings grow out from his back. Pesky Dust: purrs PESKY DUST! over to the vehicle continued driving and noticed something on the tank on the back of the vehicle. He turned around to see Pesky Dust knocking on it, and waving with a big smile on his face. Cerebronittion flipped the vehicle, knocking Pesky Dust off the vehicle, preventing him from getting in. Pesky Dust fell to the ground. Pesky Dust: Ugh, little yellow Kermit the Frog looking motherfucker. Dust got back up and flew over to him. Pesky Dust: Hi! on the passenger seat next to him Cerebronittion Love what you’ve done with the place. over to look at the back seat Looks so cozy in here! Is that corinthian? Cerebronittion: GET OUT! Pesky Dust: Aw, looks like somebody’s cranky! I think you’re in need of a nap! Dust shot some fairy dust in his face, causing Cerebronittion to get drowsy. Cerebronittion: Why I outta… get you… some… lemonade… head fell down on the wheel and the vehicle spun out of control. Pesky Dust fell out the side, and the vehicle flew forward, crashing into the windows of a familiar warehouse. Pesky Dust was launched by the crash into the side of the building. Alexis ran up to him as he transformed back. Alexis: You alright? Alan: gets up Little motherfucker pulled a Donald Trump on me with the wall. Alexis: ...you caused the crash, though. Alan: Shut up. Let’s go in. Plot-wise, there’s nothing else for us to do. walked into the warehouse. From afar, a figure stood, watching them enter. He was wearing a black and purple suit. He seemed to have a worried look on his face. He ran into the building on the opposite side that Alan and Alexis did. Inside, Cerebronittion was laying on the ground, with his vehicle next to him. Alan and Alexis began walking up to him. Just as they got near, a black mass with white stripes shot out and grabbed Cerebronittion and his vehicle, pulling them away from the duo. Alan: Oh, for fuck’s sake. The fucking frog’s with them, too? camera panned up, following Cerebronittion. It followed until it it ended on a platform, showing Gearo, Emina, Envy, and Troobel standing there, with Cerebronittion being brought up by Gearo. Alan: Goddamnit. Does every fucking villain in this show have connections with Dickhead? Richard (voice): I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that. was a loud noise, and Negative Rath fell onto the platform with the others, transforming back as he stood up. Alan: I see you still have your knock off. What, you can’t just get your people to get you your own tech, or are they gone and these guys are replacing them? up at Envy and Troobel Who and what the fuck are those two? Richard: to them, then back to Alan The green one is Envy, a Splixson. He has duplication powers. The blue one is Troobel Mischife, a Planchakule. A master mechanic. Alan: “Troobel Mischife.” Thank god, CaT isn’t reviewing this episode. the heroes and villains are talking, the scene changes to the back of the warehouse, with the conversation muffled. The man from outside was in the back, watching the squabbling outside. Alan: I’m not gonna be cheesy with it, but let’s just say I’m gonna do to you what Fox did to Deadpool in X-Men Origins: Wolverine! Richard: You think shutting my mouth up is going to do you any good? No, not this time. man looked to his right, seeing the backside of a large machine. He reached into the inner pocket of his jacket, pulling a small device out. He pointed it at the machine, and it lit up, messing with the mechanics. The camera went back to the main room. Alan was about to activate the Simplicitrix, as he and Alexis were grabbed by Gearo’s hands and lifted above the ground. Richard: No transforming this time. and Alexis struggled to get out of his arms. Richard: With you and your Succubus out of the way, my plans are sure to succeed. to Troobel and Cerebronittion Activate the machine. and Envy pulled down a cloth, revealing the front of the machine seen from the back. Troobel and Cerebronittion each began working at the controls of the machine. Two compartments opened up. Gearo tossed Alan and Alexis into the compartments and then closed them. The man behind the machine continued messing with the mechanics as it was activated. The two compartments lit up. Tubes above the compartments began shooting energy from the compartments to a circular compartment near the top of the machine. The machine began sparking, and the compartments stopped glowing. The circular compartment shot energy back down through the tubes to the compartments. Richard’s eye sharpened as the machine powered down. Richard: What the hell was that?! Why did the machine fail?! Why did it shut down?! Gearo, Cerebronittion, and Troobel You three are supposed to be masters of technology! Fix this! Envy You! Dispose of their bodies! And make sure they’re in different places! Emina You! paused for a moment. Emina looked at him, worried and a tad bit confused. Richard sighed. Richard: Just… Just get me one of the alcoholic drinks or something. I need hydration. walked off. Gearo, Cerebronittion, and Troobel began studying the machine. Emina walked off to a small cut off section of the warehouse. Envy duplicated himself, and each clone opened up the compartments, pulling out Alan and Alexis. Each clone quickly duplicated themselves in opposite directions. One clone left Alan’s body in an alleyway, then duplicated himself back to the warehouse. The other clone left Alexis’ body just outside the city before duplicating himself back to the warehouse. The scene changed to Alexis’ body, who got up and groaned, but the groan was Alan’s. Alan: Ugh… What… What happ- stopped talking when he looked down at his body, which was shown to actually be Alexis’. His hands automatically clinged to his chest. Alan: These… aren’t mine. kept patting different parts of his body. Alan: “his body.” This isn’t my body! Hell, this isn't even my text color! whispers Dumbass. voice Well, shit… This means that Alexis… Fuck. scene changed to Alexis in Alan’s body, lying on the ground. She got up slowly, grunting. Once she got up, she took a step, then fell. She looked annoyed at her feet, seeing Alan’s boots on them. She pulled her leg closer. Alexis: What the hell? at clothing What the fuck? eyes widened as she had a sense of realization. Her hand reached up to her face as she felt the sideburns and hair. Alexis: Oh hell no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. began playing. Alexis looked around then realized it was coming from Alan’s phone. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the screen, showing Jessica was calling. She looked around, nervous, then cleared her throat as she answered the phone. She put on her best Alan impersonation. Alexis: Hello? Jessica (voice): Hey, we still going to see that movie tonight? Alexis: Uh… Yeah, yeah we’re still on. Jessica (voice): You alright? Your voice sounds a little weird. Alexis: Oh me? Uh no. I just… uh… accidentally hit myself in the balls. Jessica (voice): You did what? Alexis: Oh no no no, don’t worry, it’s no big deal… just… I’ll be there tonight, promise! Jessica (voice): Okay, just try not to hurt yourself even more. Alexis: Done deal, gotta go, I love you! Jessica (voice): Wait, what? Alexis: Bye! up immediately That was fucking close! Since I’ve got the phone out anyways… I should probably see how Alan’s holding up. went through the phone, her face dropped. Alexis: Alan, you sick motherfucker. continued going through the phone until she found contacts and clicked her name. She waited, but no response was heard. Alexis: Alan… when I get my hands on you… I’ll… scene went back to Alan. Alan was seen crawling on the ground, weak, with his eyes intently glowing blue. Alan: Ugh.. what is happening to me...? Why does it feel like my body is getting weaker… the sound of a car approaching was heard. Alan turned his head, seeing a taxi pulled up to him, and the driver was leaning out the window. Taxi Driver: Hey, miss, you need a ride? sluggishly nodded, and attempted, and failing, to get up. The taxi driver sighed, and got out. He helped Alan up and put him in the passenger’s seat, buckling the seat belt for him. He got into the driver’s seat, then drove into town. Alan’s eyes returned to brown. Taxi Driver: Name’s Maurice. You? looked at Maurice, then looked down, reminding himself that he was in Alexis’ body. Alan: A…. Al… Alexis. Maurice: Well, Alexis. You have a specific destination in mind? sluggishly looked up, and his eyes flashed blue. He looked over to Maurice. He grabbed Maurice and pulled him, causing the taxi to spin out of control. Maurice screamed, with Alan’s eyes glowing intensely. Alan’s mouth opened as he drained chi from Maurice, causing him to go pale. The car slammed into the wall of a building, causing the airbags to deploy. Alan managed to pull himself out of the car, almost completely unscathed. His eyes went back to brown. He turned to the car. Alan: Oh… Oh fuck… Um… I’m out. quickly escaped from the scene before anyone could show up. The scene changed back to the villains. Richard sat in a chair, drinking from a glass, watching the aliens work. He looked over to Emina, who was standing at attention. Richard: Emina, you more than likely want to be of some more use than just standing here, correct? Emina: Yes, sir. Richard: In that case, you and Envy go see what you can do about my brother and the succubitch. I’m going to… take a visit. nodded and walked off. Richard activated his Simplicitrix, and pressed down on the core. His body grew and rounded, and turned to a teal metal. His arms and legs rounded. His head rounded and flattened, and a cog grew from his head. His chest opened up as gears moved into place, ending with an aqua flash. The flash ended, revealing Negative Clockwork appeared. Negative Clockwork’s cog spun around, as everything around him turned aqua and slowed down. He began walking away. In real time, he seemed to speed off with an aqua streak behind him. The scene changed over to Alexis, who was still trying to get a hold of Alan. Alexis: Goddamnit Alan, you bubblegum dumb dumb looking ass. For fuck’s sake, pick up the phone! a green streak passed by Alexis. She looked up, and saw Envy standing in front of her. Alexis: Of all of the alien minions he has, he sent you? Envy: Wait…. What the hell happened to your voice? Alexis: Uh… I uh… Envy: Oh… Oh I see. That stupid machine changed which body you went in, didn’t it? Alexis: I uh… Envy: That means I’m at an advantage. I’m not the strongest, but my strength is made up for in numbers, as is my speed. Not to mention, you don’t even know how to work that watch, do you? Alexis: nervously Yes, I do! deviously grinned. Envy: Oh really? Prove it! face dropped as she lifted her right arm. She looked at the Simplicitrix, and pressed on the faceplate, activating the hologram system. The holograms slowly circulated. Alexis nervously selected one, pushing the faceplate forward, causing the core on the inside to pop up. She reluctantly pressed down on the core, causing a red flash. She spun around as her body grew dark yellow fur. Her body became muscular and grew in size. Her hands clenched as she grew claws from the center of her wrists. A red flash occurred as she roared in the form of Rath. Envy’s grin dropped as he realized the situation at hand. The scene changed back to Alan, who managed to get far away from the crashed taxi and to the pier. He walked along the pier, looking out to the water. Alan: Huh. I think that’s where Gearo had Alexis. audience I guess you could say I’m… piering at the water. Get it? Piering, peering? Forget it. Audience probably doesn’t have my sense of humor. continued walking, until he heard a sound from behind him. He turned around to see Emina behind him. Emina: Guess who, little succubus! Alan: Who are you again? face turned to confusion as he heard Alan speak. Alan: Was it uh… Gearo? No, no, he was the circuitry guy. Cerebronittion? No, he was a frog genius. Uh… Brother, is that you?! growled in frustration. Emina: IT’S PROFESSOR EMINA YOU IDIOT! Alan: Eesh, didn’t realize that gas mask of yours let out how bad your breath is. frowned in annoyance. Emina: You little- Alan: No! Please don’t hurt me! I’m just an innocent little teenage girl who is being attacked by some rapey old guy with a skin disorder! Help! Help! Did I mention I’m a white innocent little teenage girl? lunged at Alan, causing him to femininely scream. Several civilians ran down to the pier, seeing Emina reaching for Alan. Emina turned and got a worried expression on his face. He then turned to Alan, who winked at him while running off. Emina turned back to the civilians, as they began to chase him. Alan rounded a corner as Emina was chased by the mob. Alan: Heh. Dumbass. scene changed to the streets, as a teal streak zoomed by. The camera followed the streak, with it stopping outside a house in town, revealing to be Negative Clockwork. Negative Clockwork transformed back into Richard. He peered into a window, seeing Jessica applying make up. He grinned evilly. He stepped back out into the streets, when suddenly he heard the sound of people yelling. He looked and saw Emina being chased by a mob of people. He sighed disappointingly, then ran behind a building, with an aqua flash following him. Emina ran by the building, only to get pulled out of view by two streaks of aqua fur. The mob angrily ran past, not noticing Emina’s disappearance. Emina breathed heavily, relieved. He turned and saw Negative Mole-Stache, who transformed back into Richard. Richard: You fucking idiot. What happened?! Emina: That’s a long story, boss. Richard: We have a long way until the warehouse. You have plenty of time to talk. and Emina began walking away. The scene changed, with Envy speeding by the camera, with Rath’s hand landing in the ground. Rath: STAY STILL! zoomed by as Rath tried again to pin him down. Envy: Too slow again, tiger! angrily roared as Envy sped around her. She punched the ground with her fist, the claw being shoved hard into the ground, causing a shockwave to spread out from the punch, knocking Envy down. Rath ran over and picked him up, pinning him against the wall. Rath: LET ME TELL YAH SOMETHIN SPEEDY LITTLE PRICK CALLED ENVY! YOU’RE GONNA HELP RATH FIND WHERE ALAN IS SO RATH CAN GET BACK IN RATH’S BODY WHICH IS TECHNICALLY ALEXIS’ BODY AND NOT RATH’S! Envy: Is that what you think? duplicated himself downwards, then the original merged with the new clone, causing him to no longer be in Rath’s grasp. He then sped off around Rath and away. Rath growled and went to chase him, but then was transformed back. Alexis then fell to the ground. Alexis: Ugh… How does Alan do that… Alan (voice): I should ask you the same thing. turned around and saw Alan standing there in her body. Alan: Hey, handsome. rolled her eyes, then got a concerned look on her face. Alexis: Didn’t exactly get a lot of chi last night. How did you manage? Alan: Almost got a taxi driver killed, if not actually killed. Alexis: Well that’s fucking fantastic. I- Alan: Believe me, I know how you fared. I was watching. Alexis: For how long? Alan: Long enough. Speaking of which, I don’t think I’m gonna last much longer. Alexis: You… You don’t mean… Alan: Unfortunately. scene changed to outside the door of Alan’s bedroom. Alan (voice): OW WHAT THE FUCK HOW DO YOU HANDLE THIS?! Alexis (voice): Come on, you’re not big enough to cause pain. Alan (voice): I’m not used to this damnit! Alexis (voice): I wasn’t used to it at one point, and I was just fine the entire time! Alan (voice): This isn’t the time for you to criti-size! Alexis (voice): Fuck you and your puns. Alan (voice): Unfortunately one of those two things is accurate right now! was heard. The door opened as Alan and Alexis stepped out, both their hair in a mess. Alan: Thank god we’re not on Ben 10 Fan-Fiction anymore, we’d have to edit this entire scene out. hit Alan over the back of the head. Alan: Ow shitfuck! Goddamnit, what was that for?! Alexis: Why the hell didn’t you answer my calls? Alan: You expect me to just waltz around town talking? People we know are out there. Luckily, the only time I talked was when no one we know were around. Alexis: Alright, good point. How do we get back in our bodies? Alan: How else? The same way our bodies were switched to begin with. That stupid machine. Alexis: Alright, how do we get to it? Alan: Simple. That thing on your wrist. Er... My wrist... Uh... Fucking goddamnit it's too confusing. scene changed to the warehouse again. Richard was pacing in front of his lackies. Richard: So, the machine was tampered with, which caused it to shut down, and put the souls of my brother and the succubus in the incorrect bodies. Cerebronittion, any information on the tampering? Cerebronittion: The device used was a sonic device. I’m very familiar with those. My former ship was built by a member of the species most known for using them. Gearo: You’re joking. That race is gone. Envy: All but one. Emina: The Galvan’s right. Only one exists… But that means… Troobel: Cerebronittion You messed with the one that destroyed the rest. Richard: Will you five stop being so damn cryptic?! What race?! What “one that destroyed the rest?!” I demand answers! Alan (voice): Holy fuck, you never did get rid of that temper did you? six villains turned to the sound of Alan’s voice, and saw Alan and Alexis. Richard: I always knew you didn’t have a pair, brother. It’s about time you embraced your true self. Alexis: You did not just make a balls joke. Alan: He kinda did. Richard: You shouldn’t be too mad about it. You won’t have to worry about being in the wrong bodies for too long. In fact, you won’t need to worry about bodies at all. lackies Get them. zoomed down from the platform and knocked Alexis down, and pinned Alan to the wall. As Alexis fell to the ground, the Simplicitrix activated, and transformed her into Eye Guy. She slowly got up, and was wrapped up by Gearo’s hand. She pointed her hand up, and shocked Gearo with an electric beam from her hand. Gearo fell off the platform, still holding onto Eye Guy. She lifted him up by the arm and swung him around, hitting him against the wall. Envy began cloning himself to hold Alan against the wall. Alan: This is a bunch of bullshit! Guy looked over, and blasted the Envies, causing the camera view to fall down to the ground. Alan, annoyed, picked it up and resituated it. Alan: Goddamnit Alexis. Be careful with the camera, damnit. Eye Guy: You’re welcome, douchebag. Guy’s pupils dashed around, each individual pupil moving to a different place, aiming at each of the different villains. She shot a beam through six pupils, each hitting one of the villains, paralyzing them. Alan ran over. Eye Guy: Now what? Alan: Well, only one thing left to do. reached down and pressed the Simplicitrix, transforming Eye Guy into Nanomech. Alan: You need to mess with the machine. It’ll be natural what needs to be changed to do it, Nanomech just kinda has technological instincts. nodded, then flew into the machine. Alan climbed up the side of the platform and into one of the containers of the machine. Nanomech, inside the machine, looked around. The camera showed her point of view, highlighting parts of the machine to move. Nanomech flew around, moving cords, shooting electricity, and removing some parts. She flew out of the machine and into the other container, and transformed back. Alan: Wait. Alexis: What? Alan: I just realized… Who’s gonna activa- machine charged alive, draining Alan and Alexis of their minds, sending them through the tubes, through the circular compartment, and down the opposite tubes they came from, switching their minds back. The compartments flew open, the two falling to the ground, unconscious. About an hour later, the two woke up to the sound of knocking at the door. They looked at each other and at their surroudings, stunned to see they were in Alan's house, then Alan got up and answered the door, Jessica walking in. Jessica: Good lord, have you two been asleep half the day? Alan: Not sure, I don’t even remember falling asleep. Jessica: You doof. Alexis Got any plans? Alexis: Yeah. My plans are not being a third wheel. You two go have fun. and Jessica smiled as they walked out the door. Jessica: So, your balls still hurting? Alan: Wait what? frantically took out her phone and texted Alan after the door closed. She typed into her phone: “Alright, it’s great that we’re back in our correct bodies and all but… Who the fuck activated the machine?” scene changed to the warehouse, where only Richard, Emina, and Envy were scene. Richard threw a chair against the machine. Richard: WHERE. ARE. THEY?! zoomed up to Richard, handing him a note. Richard: What’s this?! grabbed the note angrily. Richard: “You seem to be picking up all the wrong people. I left you with the two you really need. Envy, obviously. Emina, however, a little less obvious: Lust. Cerebronittion, Gearo, and Troobel were all unnecessary. Might wanna pay a little more attention to who you recruit. Honestly, I highly disagree with what you’re doing, but now is not the time to stop you. -Doc Brown.” Emina: “Lust?” What the hell does that mean? Envy: Isn’t Doc Brown a fictional character? Richard: I don’t know who this is, and I’m not sure if he’s on our side or not. However, he seems to have helped us. Emina, I think it’s about time I told you what’s really going on here. I couldn’t tell you until I knew for sure I needed you. And this seems to confirm I do. Emina: You’re really just gonna believe this little letter? Richard: It’s all we have to work with. And I’m perfectly fine with taking risks like this to obtain what I desire. scene changed to Gearo’s old cell, now housing Gearo, alongside Cerebronittion and Troobel. Starbeard flew to the front of the cell. Gearo: This should be good. Starbeard: He just had to get involved. It was inevitable, I guess. Troobel: Wait, so you mean to tell me you had nothing to do with this? Starbeard: Me? No. None of the Celestialsapien Council had anything to do with this. Only one person does. I do not believe this will be the last time he interferes. One day he will pay for his actions. One day… Already past. Cerebronittion: That makes no sense whatsoever. Starbeard: At the moment, no. It does not. Not to you at least. Gearo, the name of the individual with the Simplicitrix. Gearo: His name is Alan Nomaly. Starbeard: Alan Nomaly. One count of thievery, one count of possession of an illegal device. This… Alan Nomaly shall be brought to justice. - .... . / ...- ..- .-.. .--. .. -- .- -. -.-. . .-. / .-. . - ..- .-. -. ... Major Events *Alan and Alexis meet Envy and Troobel for the first time. *Envy displays the ability of super speed via duplication. *Alexis uses the Simplicitrix for the first time. *Alexis displays Eye Guy’s ability to shoot electrical and paralysis beams, as well as Rath's ability to create a shockwaves in the ground, and Nanomech's technological instincts. *Professor Emina is revealed by the note for Richard to be "Lust." Characters *Alan Nomaly *Alexis Dwyer *Jessica Nietzsche *The Agent Neutral *Maurice *Starbeard Villains *Richard Nomaly *Dr. Gearo Morphanewal *Professor Emina *Envy *Troobel Mischife *Cerebronittion Aliens Used By Alan *Gutrot *Pesky Dust By Alexis *Rath *Eye Guy (unintentional) *Nanomech By Richard *Negative Rath (cameo) *Negative Clockwork *Negative Mole-Stache (cameo) Allusions *The title of the episode is a reference to the song, Through My Eyes from Disney's Brother Bear. *After Pesky Dust is rammed into the wall of the warehouse, Alan mentions that Cerebronittion “pulled a Donald Trump” on him. This is a reference to the fact that Republican presidential candidate, Donald Trump, wishes to build a wall on the border of the United States and Mexico. *Alan makes two Deadpool references in one statement when he says that he’ll do to Richard what Fox did to Deadpool in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. This references the line, “I’m gonna do to you what Limp Bizkit did to music in the late 90s.” from Deadpool, and references that fans were upset with the inaccurate portrayal of Deadpool in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. *Alexis' insult to Alan when he doesn’t answer the phone is a reference to an internet meme. *Alan makes a reference to the BlastphamousHD quote, “I’mma edit that out,” when referring to the sex scene. The taxi driver's name is also a reference to BlastphamousHD's real name, Maurice. *Alan moving the camera back into position is a reference to the Deadpool game. Fourth Wall Breaks *Alan breaks the fourth wall at the top of the page when saying this isn’t the first time he’s been in Alexis' body, making a reference to the fact they have sex to keep Alexis alive due to her succubus physiology. *Alan breaks the fourth wall when saying there’s not anything else for himself and Alexis to do plot-wise than to go into the warehouse. *Alan breaks the fourth wall when questioning if every villain in the show is connected to Richard. *Alan breaks the fourth wall when mentioning the ridiculousness of Troobel’s name, and mentions that he’s glad CaT, ChromastoneandTabby, isn’t reviewing the episode. This is a reference to the fact that CaT has reviewed an episode of The Alan 10 Adventures, O’ Brother, What Art Thou, and references that CaT had questioned the naming of Troobel after reading A Scientific Fæble. *Alan breaks the fourth wall when he references that the story says he was patting down his body, and says it’s not his body, as it is Alexis'. He also references the fact his text is now in purple, which Alexis' text usually is, as it has been swapped as well. *Alan breaks the fourth wall to tell the audience a pun. *Alan breaks the fourth wall to say the sex scene would have to be edited out had the show still been on the Ben 10 Fan-Fiction wiki. *Alan breaks the fourth wall to resituate the camera after Alexis as Eye Guy accidentally knocked it down. Trivia *This episode was inspired by the Lost Girl episode, Original Skin, in which the characters switch bodies. Category:The Alan 10 Adventures Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Through Your Eyes Category:Alan Nomaly Category:Alexis Dwyer Category:Dr. Gearo Morphanewal Category:Richard Nomaly Category:Professor Emina Category:Envy Category:Troobel Mischife Category:Gutrot Category:Pesky Dust Category:Rath Category:Eye Guy Category:Nanomech Category:Clockwork Category:Mole-Stache Category:The Agent Category:Jessica Nietzsche Category:Starbeard